Half Blood High
by totheone
Summary: After all those years of transferring schools, Percy has landed on the grounds of Half Blood High. As he sits down making eye contact with everyone, he finds himself staring at a certain grey-eyed blonde who's staring back. "Annabeth?" AU. OOC.
1. Last Week of Freedom

**Half Blood High**

**Summary: After all those years of transferring schools, Percy has landed on the grounds of Half Blood High. As he sits down making eye contact with everyone, he finds himself staring at a certain grey-eyed blond who's staring back. "Annabeth?" AU. OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, the books, the character, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I'm just borrowing 'kay? X]**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I groaned. Walking home alone while it's raining is NOT a good way to end your last week of summer. I started running and after a few turns and slides, I successfully managed to bump into someone. Just great.

"What the hell?" the girl I bumped says. After I helped her gather her stuff, I stood up. I finally got a good look on her face. She was as stunning as Aphrodite. She was a typical California girl with long blond hair curled like Cinderella's. She was lean and beautiful, but the feature I liked best about her, was her eyes. Stormy grey, mesmerizing like she was always thinking and calculating every single move everyone does.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Umm… yeah, sorry about that. I'm Percy by the way." I said flashing a grin.

"Annabeth." She said finally smiling back. "Well, I gotta run… see you when I see you?"

"Definitely" I replied. I turned my back and continued to walk until I finally made it to our apartment.

I went to the fridge to fix myself dinner, when I saw a note attached to the front.

_Percy dear,_

_I'll be out for a while with Paul for dinner. There's food in the fridge if you're hungry dear. Don't wait up for us 'kay?_

_Stay safe. Love,_

_Sally_

_P.S. A brochure of your new school is in your room. =)_

When I finished reading the letter, I started preparing my dinner. In other words: Microwave the food. I tried to think of something else but, only one thing occupied my thoughts: Annabeth. I couldn't stop thinking about the way her grey eyes shine when she smiles. I couldn't stop thinking about how she can mesmerize you with just one look. I couldn't stop—well, you get the point.

As soon as I finished eating, I checked my room for the brochure and changed my clothes. I started reading…Half Blood High, a school for artistic teens so great, they're called demigods: Half-human, Half-Gods because of their talents. The dorms are AMAZING. I don't even think you could call it that. They're 6 condominiums for each category: Singing, Dancing, Acting, Playing the Guitar, Playing the Violin, and Playing the Piano. Each room in a condominium unit includes a bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and a special room designed per category. For example, you live in the Singing Condominium; you have a room there wherein you have a mini recording studio to practice your voice. Same goes to the others.

Wow was my only thought while I was reading the brochure. I finished reading and rested on my bed. This is going to be a loooong school year.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo… I hope you liked that chapter! Supposedly, I'll post Annabeth's point of view next week… :) Enjoy and PLEASE Review! <strong>


	2. Friday the 13th

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long update.. xD SORRY! Hope you enjoy though~!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.. so calm your tits people. xD**

* * *

><p>I've learned one thing: Never let your father pick out a school for you.<p>

I woke up this morning eating breakfast, only to be told that apparently, I would be enrolled to Half-Blood High. Not an architecture school. But an arts school.

I couldn't believe it. I mean, I told him a million times to enroll me, specifically, to an architecture school. But no, he just had to enroll me to another one.

Just great dad. Great.

And to top it all off, he already paid. Meaning, I had in no way, a say in this.

Ugh. I don't need this right now.

It's times like this when you deeply wish your mom was still here.

I'm currently on my bed, listening to music as I recall this unlikely event that really pissed me off. After a few songs, I silently drifted in to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! I know you're mad at me but, please open the door!" Dad hollered, as he knocked rather aggressively on the door.<p>

I mentally groaned and shifted on the bed. I hate getting up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and groggily stood up.

"Sorry, fell asleep!" I said half shouting, walking over to the door opening it.

"Annabeth, it's 6:30 p.m. I thought, you ran away or something. I'm sorry dear." Dad said, a look of guilt clearly spread across his face as he hugged me tight.

"Yeah, it's fine dad. Just please, next time enroll me to a school I actually like?" I responded, forgiving him. There's no use getting mad especially since there's nothing else I could do about it.

"Okay." Dad quickly replied as he pulled away from the hug with a small smile and walked out, closing the door in the process.

Woah. Sleeping during the day? I'm probably too stressed. My phone vibrated from my pocket signalling that I have a new message. I quickly opened my cell to check the messages. It was Selena, best friend.

**Anna, can u meet me my house? BTW, bring snacks and movies! GurlTime! xxS**

I smiled fondly at the text. Only Selena could brighten my day with a text message. I hastily typed my reply and sent the message.

**K, be there in a few. xA**

After I changed into a new outfit, gathered all the DVDs and snacks available, I walked out of our house saying goodbye to dad.

As I walked out, I noticed it was drizzling. Oh great. I didn't have a freakin' umbrella. I decided it was no use to walk back home since Selena's house was just a street away. I quickened my pace and looked intently at my feet as I walked to make sure I didn't slip.

But with my luck, it might as well have been Friday the 13th, even though it was a Saturday.

Just when I was able to see the house of my best friend, someone bumped me causing all the DVDs to fall.

I managed to squeak out an angry "What the hell?" as I dropped down onto my knees to pick them up. Just to remind you, again, it was raining.

Yay Life.

At least the guy who bumped me had the decency to help me. After that was done, I briskly stood up a glanced at the person.

He was hot. Definitely hot.

He had raven black hair, a perfect face, and definitely a toned body. I could see his muscles even though he had a jacket on. I shifted my gaze to his eyes. His sea-green eyes that was undoubtedly a rare shade of green.

I could've stared at those dreamy eyes all day long if I hadn't remembered what he did.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" I asked, surprising even me, by the confidence that I empowered with those words.

He snapped out of his daze and smiled meekly, "Umm..yeah, sorry about that. I'm Percy, by the way."

I noticed how his eyes brightened as he smiled, and couldn't help but grin back. "Annabeth." I replied, then it dawned on me that I needed to go to Selena's house. And that it was raining.. "Well, I gotta run.. see you when I see you?"

His smile faltered for a moment before they returned to their usual brightness. Huh, was he sad to see me go? "Definitely."

With his response, I couldn't stop myself as I widened my grin, if that was even possible. He turned back and walked away the same time I did.

I walked faster and finally reached Selena's doorstep. I rang the doorbell until Selena opened the door with the smile.

"Hey, you have anything I could wear?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, Annabeth's really unlucky. xD**

**Anyway guys, how about reviewing? PLEASE! xD I PROMISE TO UPDATE!**


	3. Morning Runs

**A/N: HEY! I uploaded early! Like in the same day! LOL. Just a thank you present to all those to reviewed and added my story on their favorite list. =D I AM DEEPLY GRATEFUL. Thanks guys. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own PJO? I'm a girl for christ's sake!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I walked into a convenience store right after my run, sweaty as usual, ready to buy junk food and tons of water. I quickly gathered the food and placed them inside the basket, I did a 180 and walked to the direction of the counter.

I bought the stuff and walked out of the store, noticing a tall guy with glasses and a fitting shirt bite his lip as he saw a picture of a shirtless buff man in an advertisement. I saw the girl beside her, I presumed was her girlfriend or should I say soon to be ex, desperately trying to get the attention of her beloved boyfriend away from the screen.

Not weird at all.

Just a normal occurrence in the streets of New York.

Totally.

I slowly walked back to our apartment, my eyes glued to the couple pressing my lips tightly together in a poor attempt to stifle my laughter. Not that I have anything against homosexuals, hell no. I just find the situation funny.

When I saw the lady finally fed up with her 'boyfriend' and loudly slap him across the face, I finally let go of all the chuckles I tried so hard to keep. Doubling over in laughter, I saw people giving me weird stares but I paid no attention as I saw the guy still staring at the ad despite his girlfriend's angry expression staring at him.

Which of course only led me to laugh again.

Which of course let me to collide with someone. Yet, again.

What is wrong with me bumping someone repeatedly?

Okay, that went out wrong. Just... ugh, never mind.

I hastily got the food and drinks into the plastic bag again, mumbling sorrys repeatedly as I stood up to see... wait, Annabeth?

A smile tugged on my lips as I saw that it was Annabeth. Grinning she said, "I guess it's your turn to pick up your stuff, isn't it?"

I chuckled deeply, and looked into her eyes. "Well, hello to you too Annabeth."

She looked at me and slowly nodded, "Percy." A smile appearing in her face. Then it dissappeared just as quickly. Why? Was she mad?

She probably saw my expression and replied, "Sorry, but I really have to go." And with that she turned away. I quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face me, and saw that she was actually pleased at the gesture. Huh.

"Well, see you soon Annabeth." I said, glad that she was smiling.

She sighed then replied, "I don't think I can handle bumping onto someone again-" She paused and chuckled lightly along with me. "But yeah, I'll see ya." Then she turned away.

I walked back to our apartment, a smile etched on my face. I was going to pack for Half Blood High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Half Blood High next chapter! Or is it? Well, hoped to enjoyed this chappie.**

**Soo... what do you think? Nice?  
><strong>

**Review please! Your reviews really make me smile every time. ;)  
><strong>

**~MizMusical  
><strong>


	4. Ironically, so

**A/N: Oh god. I'm really sorry for the late update.! I promised yesterday but had a really bad case of Writer's Block. xD I only thought of what to write when I couldn't sleep at like, midnight. So I am really sorry. Uhmm.. this chapter is kind of a filler. But please bear with me.!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rightssss.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

We, meaning Selena and I, entered our dorm in the 'Singing' Building right after we got our schedule from a grouchy senior citizen. Oh well.

As the door opened, I shot into the dorm. Forcing my legs to go faster as I explored every inch of the place. If I wanted the perfect bedroom, I needed to be fast.

There was a lounge in the center with a built-in flat screen T.V. set and a nice purple comfortable couch, across the kitchen. There was also a door leading to a mini-recording studio, which I was definitely checking out later. I looked both ways and decided I would check out the bedroom in the left first.

I quickly ran to the door but something, or should I say someone, grabbed by ankle forcing me to an unaccounted visit with the floor. Damn.

In the corner of my eye I saw Selena giggling uncontrollably making a bee line for the bedroom I was going for shouting "You're going down, SUCKAH!" then she giggled again saying, "Oh wait, you're already down!"

I frowned, rolling my eyes and mumbled, "No shit, Sherlock." She could be really childish sometimes. Instead of going to the bedroom to the left, I changed my mind and made a quick getaway to the right while she was exploring.

I entered the room and was immediately breathless. It was a gorgeous purple room decorated with black floral designs. To the far left was my bed and a night stand right beside it. To the right was two doors.

I walked nearer to the first door and noticed it was a bathroom. My personal bathroom. Score! I didn't need to share with Selena anymore. Which, mind you, was a huge relief because she could take forever there. And that was only to take a bath.

I shook my head and strutted to the other door. I walked in and a smile quickly spread across my face.

I could not believe how lucky I was.

A walk-in closet! Selena would literally DIE to have one of these. Oh the irony. She tripped me to see the other bedroom when the perfect bedroom for her was the one I'm in.

Before she could say anything, I ran through the door pointing inside the room and screamed, "DIBS ON THIS ROOM!"

I waited for a few seconds before I heard a muffled, "FINE!" and walked back into my room sighing happily as I jumped to my bed, ready for a little nap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soo, what do you think? Btw, should Selena have a nice room or a better one?  
><strong>

**HER FATE LIES ON YOU GUYS. Choose wisely. xD  
><strong>

**Anyway, review? If I have lots of reviews I'll make another chapter this day!  
><strong>

**P.S. I still need you to decide the fate of Selena's happiness.  
><strong>

**~MizMusical  
><strong>


	5. Stupid Mr Smith

**A/N: Heyya! Sorry for the long update! Got sucked up in tumblr and twitter. It was hard thinking of the next scene and what's going to happen. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: NONE.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Oh crap. I'm late. I'm freakin' late.

After I took a shower and dressed up, I rushed into the kitchen for anything that I could eat. But when I saw Grover, my roommate in the 'Guitar Division', digesting everything our kitchen had, well.. let's just say that forced me into starvation.

I sighed in defeat and grabbed Grover by the arm and pulled him towards the door and unto the hallways for our first class: English. Followed by Maths, History, and Science in the day. After Lunch is where it gets interesting. This is where we practice our skills. Basically, 30 kids in one auditorium learning everything we can about our instrument.

I know, just 30 kids? Well, that's in our year. And besides, does the school really have that many dorms that students could live in? I don't think so. Teaching 30 kids is already hard enough as it is.

I slowly dragged Grover to the classroom and burst open the door. Mr. Smith, our English teacher, abruptly stopped in between the lecture he was talking about. Everyone's eyes were on me.

I scanned through the crowd, hoping I could find someone I know. When my eyes landed on the second row, I saw a curly haired blonde writing rather fast, in her notebook.

I took a step closer and the girl, suddenly noticing that Mr. Smith had stopped talking, shifted her gaze towards the teacher. After a few seconds, she glanced at me.

A grin immediately stretched across my face. I could faintly hear Mr. Smith asking me who I was and lecturing us about why we were late, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

So I took another step closer and asked, "Annabeth?"

**3 3 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annabeth?", I heard a guy ask and immediately grimaced. Don't get me wrong, I'm not this bitter, but I haven't had the best of days.

Yesterday, Selena put up a fight for our bedrooms. And guess who won? Me, of course. Well, that wasn't actually bad, but it's not easy fighting with your best friend. Selena completely ignored me this morning, and I had to promise her a girls night just so she would forgive me.

And oh how I hate those with a passion.

So when a hot guy asks me, "Annabeth?" I just wanted to stand up and shout "NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!"

That is, until I found out that it was Percy.

Wait, did I just say hot? Must be a complete misunderstanding, stupid hormones.

So I quickly replaced the frown with a smile, hoping he didn't notice that awhile ago and asked, "Percy?" Okay, not the most brilliant questions in the world considering that I already knew it was him, but excuse me for having active hormones.

Mr. Smith suddenly spoke up and said, "Excuse me, would you mind introducing yourselves?" out of nowhere. Percy shook himself out of his daze and walked back to the front of the class.

A guy named Grover Underwood introduced himself first, followed by Percy who was eyeing me all the time as he spoke with a smile. It was as if I was the only person in the room. Turns out, they were both from the Guitar division.

After their little introduction, Mr. Smith spoke up, yet again, and faced Percy.

"You can take the seat next to Ms. Grace, Mr. Jackson." My smile dropped. "And Mr. Underwood, beside Ms. Chase."

Percy tried to ask if he could sit next to me but was silenced off by Mr. Smith, yet again.

Stupid Mr. Smith.

I could practically hear the all the girls head turn as they swooned and watched as Percy made his way to his seat.

Turn out he's going to be Mr. Popular. Great.

So for the next half hour, I continually stole glances at Percy, who was in a deep conversation with 'Thalia'.

I decided not to care and faced the blackboard with a frown, and jotted down notes to keep me distracted from Percy.

Stupid Mr. Smith.

I was actually doing a great job at it, until the bell rang and I saw Percy and Thalia walk out of the room.

Together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pooooor Annabeth. :'( **

**Anyway, don't go hating on Thalia because of that! xD There is a reason for why that happened.**

**So what do you think?**

**Sucked or Rocked?**

**Review please! Your reviews make me wanna write faaaster!  
><strong>

**~MizMusical =]  
><strong>


	6. I'm going to Hades

**A/N: Okay, shortest Chapter ever, but I really needed to get this out. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO  
><strong>

**Eh, I dedicate this Chapter to Safree, the first person to actually like my story. I feel grateful.! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

Grudgingly, I took a seat next to Thalia. The punk-looking girl with spiky black hair, which surprisingly looked good on her, that was slumped on her chair. I smirked slightly, as I thought of all the gazes that were focus on me.

Including, Annabeth's.

So with a smile on, I faced Thalia.

**Thalia's POV**

I saw Percy Jackson walking towards the vacant chair beside me. THE Percy Jackson. I couldn't believe how much I've missed him. For years I've been missing that stupid, lopsided grin that everyone secretly loved.

With a lot of effort, I persuaded Sally to enroll him here. Having him here made me remember everything we did together. With Nico, of course.

But no. He wouldn't remember me. He doesn't remember any of us.

I saw him smirking slightly at something, then I noticed. All of the girls eyes were on him. I smile inwardly, it was just like the Percy I remembered.

He looked a me and I shook my head and mumbled, "Just like Uncle Poseidon."

I regretted those words as soon as it left my mouth.

Why was I being so stupid? He couldn't find out. His mom told everyone that. I tried to relax and compose my thoughts. He might not know the name, maybe he won't remember anything at all, I thought to myself. Desperate in trying to keep the secret he should never know about.

His body visibly tensed at the words, as he sat beside me. I guess I underestimated him. He does remember.

He slowly faced me, letting my words sink in. He stared into my electric blue eyes, hoping they would give me away. He was searching my face for answers, but I gave him a blank stare.

"Do I know you?"

Ahh, the big question. Does he know me? Yes. Of course. How couldn't he? But the real question was, should I tell him? If I told him, we would be close again. But if he knew the truth, he would ask questions. Questions he shouldn't ask.

So I relaxed and continued to face him, sporting a blank look. "No." Liar. "I don't know you." Still lying..

He looked at me, confusion evident in his eyes. "Then uhhmm.. why.. do you uhh.. know P-poseidon?" He said, choking on his own words.

"What are you talking about?" I really hoped he would buy all this bull. He's done it before anyway. I'm getting tired of this, actually. I can't continue lying to his face.

But I know I'm doing the right thing. I can't bear to see him blaming himself for everything.

I should go to Hades with all this lying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts to ponder on: What is the secret Thalia and 'Everbody' talking about? Huh?**

**LOL. Anyway, just a short filler. Needed you guys to know.. ;)  
><strong>

**What do you think? Sucked or Rocked?  
><strong>

**I Love feedback guys! Make me wanna write mooooree.  
><strong>

**Review?  
><strong>

**~MizMusical  
><strong>


	7. Does he remember?

**A/N: Hey! I uploaded =D. I just hope I have reviews? They always keep me going. If it wasn't for reviews I'd be posting once a week. But anyway, ENJOY! AND TRY TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY. **

**Disclaimer: The usual.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

There's something about this Thalia that makes me wonder. Do I know her? I have a gut feeling that I do, but when I try, nothing comes to mind.

Then there was when she mumbled something about.. P-poseidon. Even in my thoughts I can't say it properly. All I know about Poseidon was that he was my dad. Mom always said that he was lost at sea somewhere. Not dead, but lost at sea.

I don't want to tell my mom this, but the only things I do remember clearly were about him. All the birthdays, Christmas dinners, and presents. Up until when I was 11. At that age, there was nothing. It's like someone brainwashed my head when I was 11. I don't know.

Anyways, I was about to walk out the door and look for Grover when Thalia caught up with me. Keeping a steady pace while walking beside me.

**Thalia's POV**

I needed to talk to him. At least be friends with him. That was the main reason I asked Sally to enroll him here anyway. So I caught up with him, out of the door.

I walked beside him and asked, "Hey, do you want to join me and Nico at lunch?"

He stopped and glanced at me, "Nico?"

I answered him, "Nico Di-"

"Angelo." He cut me off and completed the thought. Did he remember? Why doesn't he remember me?

I shook my head. Maybe it was the fact that Percy was actually here that made me think like this. We started walking again.

"Well do you?"

He smirked and chuckled deeply before saying, "Sure thing, Pinecone Face."

That made me stop in my tracks. It brought up so much memories that I tried to forget. But the thing is, you can't forget it. It was your childhood. HE was you childhood best friend. And for him to forget you, like that?

It just hurts.

Then I thought of what he said. Maybe he did remember? Why does he always show signs that he does, but then turns up blank?

He faced me, concern flashing through his sea-green eyes. Eyes that I used to smile at when we were young. When we were playing and pranking.

"Are you okay?"

That's what did it. That's what he always said when I was sad. And when I was sad, he always manages to make me smile. That is why you can't forget Percy Jackson. That's what makes him special. But that is also the reason you have to lie to him. I can't take it if I see hurt, regret, and guilt flashing through eyes that never wanted to hurt a single soul.

I tried to hold back the tears that were already forming when I hugged him. Hard. I just miss that pain-in-the-ass. I just wanted to become best friends again like when we were younger.

But that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Because he forgot. And he wouldn't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What doesn't he remember? And why wouldn't he? And what does that have to do with Poseidon, Percy's dad?**

**lol. All of the thoughts. Anyway, review what you think.. maybe you get it right?  
><strong>

**What do you think?  
><strong>

**Did it suck? Rocked?  
><strong>

**Review please! =D  
><strong>


	8. Girls Night

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. It was really hard thinking of a scene and all, but here we are! =D I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: No. 'Nuff said.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I sat beside Selena, moping quietly on the side of the couch. We were having a girls night, as promised. And believe me, I'm not having any fun. My thoughts always come back to Percy. And...well, Thalia.

"Come on, Annabeth!" Selena started tugging on my hair. HARD. I shot up from my seat and faced her. Technically, glared at her but you know the difference.

"I'll let you have some of my chips?"

Now that left me thinking. I know what you're thinking about. Chips? What kind of bargaining chip is that? (See what I did there?) But you don't know Selena. To her, chips are like, sacred. When she's not on her diet, she goes fanatic over chips. And when you try to get some, she goes ballistic.

So I agreed. It seemed sensible enough.

* * *

><p>After a few hours we were as good as dead. You would be too if you drowned yourself in junk food and watched yourself to sleep. The sad truth being, we watched horror movies so we couldn't exactly sleep. What we could do though was lie down next to each other and hope for the best.<p>

Suddenly, there was a loud thump that echoed throughout the house. Selena and I stood up facing each other, a look of horror passed on our faces. This was getting WAY to real. She reached out for the flashlight and handed me the bag of chips.

"Hold my chips. I'm going in."

I rolled my eyes. Even though I was trying to seem chill, inside I was freakin' out. Selena doesn't let people hold the freakin' bag to anyone. ANYONE. Deciding I wouldn't want to be alone in the dark, I walked and followed her.

We were taking slow and cautious steps, as if we were in a movies. The only difference was, we didn't have any weapon. Unless you count a bag of chips a weapon, then be my guest in confronting random and strange voices.

A deafening scream cut through the silence, startling me. I reached out for Selena. I hugged her side trying to stop her from shaking.

"What happened S?" I asked in a comforting tone, "Are you alright?" She nodded weakly and mumbled something about a rat. I rolled my eyes again.

A loud crash ruined our moment and the thumping noises were heard again. I tooked the flashlight from Selena's hands and pointed it to the direction of the noise, near the hallway.

I guided Selena and we silently walked towards it, hearing the thumping noise getting louder and louder. I faintly heard someone cussing under their breath as I took another step forward.

Abruptly, the door swung open and Selena and I let out a strangled scream. There was a figure on the doorway. I hugged Selena more feircely, the thought of dying present in my mind. Even though our screams died down, our heartbeats were beating faster and louder. I glanced at Selena and she gave me a weak and scared nod.

I grabbed her hand for support. We both needed this. As we made our way towards the door, I notice that it wasn't one, but two shadows on the door. I tightened my grip on Selena's hand and moved faster, anxious to see who were the intruders.

The hallway light was faintly lit, so I didn't see who it was until I was a good 3-5 feet near them. And I couldn't comprehend what I saw.

"Percy?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

The figure nodded and I took a step closer letting go of Selena's hand.

Surely enough, there he was with Grover, I think?, passed out next to him. Needless to say, my jaw dropped.

"I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just so you know, I was slightly creeped out since I wrote this at night. o.O **

**BTW, anyone fancy following me Twitter? xD My username is XxLifeFactsxX  
><strong>

**If you follow, maybe I'd write faster? xD  
><strong>

**Well, what do you think, good or not? Sucked? **

**Review?  
><strong>

**Loveyalots guys! 3  
><strong>

**-MizMusical  
><strong>


	9. Interrogation

**A/N: I know, it's soo short. But please just bear with me. I was having a hard time on how to play out Percy's scene.. well. This chapter has a lot of emotions so.. enjoy;)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I stared at him from across the room, expecting him to answer the question he failed to answer 10 minutes ago.

Selena was beside me, her body visible tense. Note to Self: Ask her about that later on. Percy, on the other hand, was clearly uncomfortable by me interrogating him.

That and the fact that Grover was slumped next to him, leaning all over Percy while he kept moaning 'food' again and again.

"I'll ask this one more time Percy," I sighed, "What. Happened."

He opened his mouth hesitantly and closed it again, running a hand through his already messed up hair. I glared at him, daring him not to answer the question. A look of pain flashed though his sea green eyes before be mumbled a quiet, "I can't tell you."

I sighed again, frustrated by his lack of cooperativeness. He can't expect me not to ask him that question right after he barged into my room looking like shit and Grover passing out beside him, can't he?

"BULLSHIT, PERCY!" I protested. He flinched at my words and I could feel Selena tensing next to me. Grover stirred a little before mumbling 'food' and falling to sleep.

"Look, I just.." He started but then he faltered, looking down at his shoes. I don't know what his problem is. He's the one who broke into our dorm, asking for our help, and now he can't explain?

"Percy.." I warned him. I am, in no way, going to let him continue this. Whatever this is.

His head tilted upward and he fixed his eyes on mine. I took this as my chance and looked into his, hoping to find any truthfulness behind those sea green orbs.

He sighed and leaned into the couch as a ran a hand over his face. I cocked an eyebrow, signalling that I want him to start explaining now. Even if he can't see me.

"I-I can't r-remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaannndd cue people who want to kill me. xD LOL. I know, I know, I keep ending them on cliff hangers.. but I can't possibly resist! And I apologize for making this short.. It was supposed to be a filler to express their emotions and what not.**

**Soo, tell me what you think? Good, Sucking, Bad?**

**Review! =D It makes me smile that you like my story.**

**-MizMusical**


	10. Master Plan

******A/N: 'Kay, updated early since that last chapter was a little too short. I've decided to use Grover's POV, since one of you suggested it. =D Shout out to whoever that was and Izzy. Izzy, I'm not sure if I can do that.. but let's see. :) Enjoy guys. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Nada.**

* * *

><p><strong>Grover POV<strong>

I mumbled 'food' again to keep my cover. Yes, I'm not really asleep. But no, I really do hope someone gives me food.

I mentally facepalmed as I heard Percy quietly say 'I can't remember'. I almost said, 'duh' in return, but I bit my lip and tried to get comfortable on the couch instead.

A.K.A. bury Percy with my weight in hopes of him not talking again.

Thalia's plan ran through my mind again. It must be a shock to you that almost all of Percy's friends back then are here in Half Blood High. Thalia thought it would be best that Percy came here so that we'd be closer to him again. I'm seriously thinking she's going mental, but I guess that's because she was the closest to him and maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was on the phone with Percy when he... he..

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?" A nervous voice filled the empty silence and shocked me out of my thoughts. It must have been Selena. Annabeth's tone was more controlled and filled with confidence.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open a little bit to see Annabeth's anger soften and replaced by confusion as she joined Selena to the kitchen.

I shut my eyes and remembered why I was here with Percy, acting like I passed out.

It happened at lunch. Percy finally meeting Nico. Whoop-de-freakin'-doo. Nico, being his self, just had to slip the "Sea Spawn" phrase as he teased Percy. Which wouldn't have worked seeing as Percy didn't remember that at nearly choked on her food.

Moving on, Thalia had to hit Percy so hard to leave him unconcious and ordered me to go out of school so he could get wasted and hopefully forget what happened at lunch.

Everything from then on had been improvised. I don't even know how he knew where Annabeth's dorm room was. He's just so lucky to have friends like us.

I heard a muffled 'No!' from the kitched and wondered what the hell that was about. I scoffed a little, muttering 'Annabeth'.

Percy turned his head around and gave me a curious glance and I just burried him even more to cover up my mistake. If he so much as suspects anything is wrong, Thalia would literally kill me.

He grunted and shifted underneath me. I smirked ever so slightly at this gesture and mentally told my self to shut up or else things could go wrong.

Very Wrong.

**Annabeth's POV**

I retreated as soon as I heard Percy's defeated response. I should have known not to ask him while he was tired. I should've known.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you?" Selena softly asked. I turned around and caught a glimpse of her walking towards the kitchen.

I sigh a little and follow her inside. She was already leaning on the counter, waiting for me. I looked her in the eyes waiting for her to talk and tell me what the hell is going on.

"Annabeth..I need to ask you something." She asked in a small voice. I wonder what het problem is. Is she tired or something? I push those thoughts aside and said, "Yeah?"

She looked at me dead in the eye and asked one question I did not expect from her at all.

"Do you like Percy?"

"No!" I exclaim rather too quickly. Where did she get those ideas from? Does Percy like me? Ugh, now I've got too many thoughts in my mind. First Percy, and now Selena complicates it all.

She sighs in relief and a small smile appears on her face. "Good. Don't date Percy."

"E-excuse me?" I asked,shocked by her statement. "What got you thinking I'd even date him, S?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She replies hesitantly. "I-I'm just glad you.. uhh..don't."

"Why, Selena?" I need to know why she's suddenly acting like this. "N-nothing." she bit her lip, obviously nervous.

"WHY?" I almost shrieked in response, what is happening? What is she hiding from me?

"Because you can't, Annabeth!" She shouts back at me. "Trust me." She adds in a smaller voice. "He's not good for you." and with that she walks out of the kitchen, her shoulders slumped, a small frown appearing on her face.

What? Percy not good for me? How can't he? He's almost the only decent guy since Luke! Oh Luke.. god. I rest me head unto my hands, running my hand through my hair. I've been through enough drama.

I decided to listen to Selena for the mean time, and walk back to the living room.

Where Percy and his unconscious friend Grover, awaits me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhhkaayy.. Which POV do you want next? Just review guys and tell me what you think.**

**Good? Sucked? Worse? Better? **

**Review please! Might be a long time since I update though, my cousin got dengue. So good luck to him... ;)**

**-MizMusical**


	11. Not Again

******A/N: Okay, so this is a REALLY short chapter. I know. Sorry. :3 But this is basically just a filler. And the insights of Selena.. so yeah. Enjoy :D x**

**Disclaimer: No... just no. *Small tears forming in my eyes***

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I walked over to the nearest sofa and took a seat with a sigh.

This is getting us no where.

So I then settled for the next best thing.

Let them stay the night, then kick them out the first thing in the morning.

Yeah, I know. But I don't care.

**Selena's POV**

I knew it.

I absolutely knew it.

Oh wait! Is that.. is that- IT IS! What a beautiful little kitty.. *sigh*

Okay, back to the topic.

I knew it was Percy. I knew that boy always, always made it back to Annabeth's life. I just feel so sorry for her. She's been through a lot with that boy, and... and I can't bare to watch frustrated tears drop from those eyes.

Not anymore.

So I made up my mind. I am not going to let that boy anywhere past the friendship barrier.

Even if Annabeth seems to like him. I can feel it. She's already there.

But this will be my exception in interfering in people's love life. My first and hopefully the last.

Because she can't love him. He can't love her.

Not again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah.. confusing? Should be. :P lol. jk. Since it part mystery, it should be. Really.**

**So any thoughts on what happened with Percy? :) I'd like to see your opinions. xD**

**Good, bad, better?**

**Sorry for the late update btw, school just started. I'll try to update every week though. :)**

**-MizMusical**


	12. Important Author's Note

**A/N: Okay so this isn't a new chapter, but since I've been receiving reviews about my story, I guess I'll explain.**

**First of all, I spelled Silena as SELENA for a REASON. YES, It's not really Silena Beauregard. I'm not stupid, sorry. I myself am a PJO fan since the very start and I'd like to say that I actually know their names. **

**So yeah, It's not Silena. It's SELENA.**

**So could you please stop with all the reviews about how you would 'stop reading'? (I don't really care, actually. You don't have to read what I write. Stop being an ass about it. If you don't like it, then don't read.)**

**On a lighter note, I'll update soon! :))**

**~MizMusical**


	13. Short, Short, Short

**A/N: Hi! :) So I updated.**

**~IMPORTANT~**

**So I've been thinking, before you read this short, short chapter, that I'll update EVERYDAY, but it'll be short like these ones. :) Because I'm not really good at making long stories, and I get even lazier when I make longer ones. **

**So tell me what you think, yeah?**

**:) Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annabeth's POV<span>**

"Hey." I turned around to see Percy taking a seat beside me. We were in the Singing lessons, waiting for Ms. Artemis to arrive.

"Hi." I said in a small voice, taking in his presence. I haven't seen him since last night when I kicked them out of our dorm.

I rested my chin on the palm of my hand, desperately trying to keep my eyes open. "So about last night.."

I glanced at him, alarmed and suddenly awake. "Look Percy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. I was.. I was just really confused, you know? I wanted to understand.. but-"

"I didn't remember." Percy said, hanging his head low, refusing to look at my eyes. I looked at him with concern in my eyes and said, "No.. It was fine really, It's all good."

Percy looked up at me, a huge grin present on his face. "Oh.. really?"

I gave a slight nod, "Yep. It's fine."

"Ohhh.. okay."

"Yeah.. sooo. Uhhh.."

"So you play any sports, Annabeth?" He asked, trying to change the topic. "Uh.. yeah. I'm okay at Archery, I guess." I replied, unaware of the fact that this was only the beginning to something much more. Something deeper than the words he just asked. Because things like this? They develop, they turn into something that was worth the question, worth the wait, something that begins with an innocent question.

And it did happen.

Yes, it really did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad?**

**Update NOW, Later, or I don't really care?**

**I LOVE Your reviews guys.. :)**

**~MizMusical**


	14. Wanderer

A/N: A short scene as an apology for how long I've been inactive. I am so sorry. :( But after this I'm definitely gonna pick up the story. It's almost summer time after all. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Percy's POV<span>**

I walked through the halls of the Music building, looking at the polished walls and floors and ceilings decorated with paintings of the olympic gods. The university really was an amazing place if you get to know it. I could hear my footsteps echoing through the emtpy place. Heavy and lazy. No hurry to go anywhere, content with the view.

I turned right, towards the recording wing of the building, and heard voices of all kinds. High and sweet, surrounding you with an air of grace and elegancy, and low, attracting the essence of passion and power. But I stopped, letting the sound and tone of a voice filled with real emotion and melody. Something I found myself vaugely remembering when I was younger.

I let my footsteps drag me in towards the smallest recording room in the building. It was cozy and warm, the lights on dim. Annabeth was inside the booth, headphones loosely fit around her ears, eyes closed and singing sweetly. I waited for her to finish and before I clapped loudly and enthusiastically.

"Bravo!" I grin at her happily, copying an english accent, "Bravo I say, Annabeth!"

She turned around to look at me with her peircing eyes that lit up and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Percy." She was packing up and fixing the booth. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and made way towards the door out of the booth.

"In all seriousness though, Annabeth, you were great." I said with a smile.

She turned away from me, not wanting to see her smile no doubt, and muttered a small 'yeah'.

"'Didn't know your sung love songs, Anny." I laughed.

"Oh my Gods, Percy. It was an assignment." She said, finally letting out a chuckle. We walked together side by side, heading out the door.

"So where do you want to go then, Anny? See Grover, mess with Thalia, replace the stock of chips Selena has with something else?"

She laughed again, and I felt light. "Let's just go to the cafeteria, Percy. You know what happened the last time with did that to S."

We walked in silence, as we exited the building. "Oh and don't call me Anny, Percy." She said with a pout. I knew how much she hated nicknames.

That won't ever stop me though.

I winked at her in reply and asked, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much since last night when you asked me that." She said with a smile.

"Ugh, you are no fun Anny." I tease her. "You should've replied with something flirty like 'I slept late last night thinking about you, dumbass.'"

She snorted and sighed. "Your fantasy girl, I'm sad to tell you Percy, is nonexistent."

I sigh and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "The world bless me with good looking-ness and thought that was enough, Ann." I heard her snort.

"Besides, I got you."

* * *

><p><span>AN: By the way the song was The Way I Am by Ingrid Michaelson. I fell in love with the song when Caroline sung it on The Voice. xD I hope you all have a nice day :D


End file.
